


Just know that I love you

by prost_girl



Series: Formula 1 One Shots [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'm not sorry, well i kind of am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prost_girl/pseuds/prost_girl
Summary: Seb returns from Monaco a few days late, having missed his girlfriend's 30th birthday. She is not happy. Angst happens.





	Just know that I love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



“YOU JUST DON’T CARE, DO YOU SEB?!?” Helen screamed.

“OF COURSE I CARE, HELEN” Sebastian replied. He had been 2 days late getting home from the Monaco Grand Prix. He had promised to be home for the day before, Helen’s birthday. She had been devastated when it had reached 10pm, and Seb was nowhere to be seen.

“YOU SAID YOU’D BE HOME! IT WAS MY 30TH BIRTHDAY AND YOU SAID YOU’D BE HOME” She shouted.

“I’M SORRY, OKAY? I’M SORRY HELEN” Seb almost roared. He was getting more and more angry by the second. It wasn’t his fault, Maurizio had asked him to go to Maranello for a day, and he had simply forgotten to tell Helen. Sebastian had explained all of this, of course, but Helen didn’t care. She only cared that her boyfriend hadn’t been there for her 30th birthday like he’d promised. It hurt her. Seb had been away for a lot of their relationship, understandably, but he had missed some big things. He’d missed her birthday last year, he’d missed their first and second anniversaries. Helen had had enough. She needed someone who was there for the big moments, and the small. Someone she could rely on. With his constant travelling, Helen wasn’t sure she could rely on Seb anymore.

“I…Goodbye Seb” Helen said, as she grabbed her keys off the counter and headed towards the door.

“No, Helen, don’t!” Sebastian pleaded. He wanted a second chance, he wanted to be with her. He wanted everything with her, but he knew he couldn’t give her what she wanted.

“I can’t, Seb. I can’t do this anymore. I love you.” She said, before putting her coat on and walking outside. Just as she was about to get into her car, Seb spoke to her. “Helen?”

“What?”

“Just know that I love you. I love you with all of my fucked up, piece of shit heart”

 

And with that, Helen drove away from Seb’s life forever.


End file.
